


A Million Pieces of Us

by ThePlumPyre



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, I don't play but I love the KDA verse, I have ten million headcanons but nowhere to put them, Monster Girls, Piercing, Tattoos, so I'm putting them here, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlumPyre/pseuds/ThePlumPyre
Summary: Snapshots of the KDA girls before and during their lives together.





	1. Inception

**Author's Note:**

> The very beginnings of what would become KDA. 
> 
> In Evelynn's official KDA bio it says: "After disagreements in other musical groups, Evelynn worked alone to write her own music before reconnecting with Ahri."   
> In Ahri's official KDA bio it says: "After releasing five singles she spent time away from the industry to reinvent herself."  
> I tried to connect those two with this.

“Are you sure, darling?” Evelynn asks, eyebrows raising before she catches herself and schools her face back into neutrality.

 

Ahri gives a little affirmative hum, unable to meet her old friend’s concerned gaze. Ahri’s fluffy, foxy ears twitch nervously, flicking back and forth, side to side; normally, Evelynn would take a moment to comment on such a simply adorable gesture, but she has more concerning matters to attend to at the moment.

 

“Ahri, love, that doesn’t sound like a confident yes.”

 

Ahri sighs, wraps her arms around herself, and turns away from Evelynn.

 

“I really can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

 

“Never,” Evelynn agrees. “So why don’t we talk about it instead?”

 

Ahri doesn’t answer; instead, shuffles closer to the panoramic windows of her apartment and peers out into heavy rain. Ahri follows a raindrop as it slides down her immaculate glass windows. Reaching out, Ahri traces the raindrop’s descent with her finger, leaving smudges on the once neat glass. Immersing herself in the sights and sounds of rain, Ahri tries to soothe her own turbulent thoughts into some kind of order in which to present to Evelynn. Evelynn is patient, sitting and sipping her tea while she watches Ahri worry her bottom lip between a rather sharp set of canines. Sighing, Evelynn tries to set her teacup down on the coffee table, but a rather flat, large, and unopened package takes up most of the surface. Evelynn sets her cup down on the package. Nothing good has ever come of pushing Ahri, especially when she is already so anxious.

 

“Evie, I just... I don’t know. I think that... Oh, Evie. I don’t know. I just don’t know anymore.”

 

Evelynn rises and strides over to Ahri, pulling her into a hug so that Ahri’s back is flush with Evelynn’s front.

 

“Baby, you know. You always _know_ ,” Evelynn assures, pressing a kiss to Ahri’s cheek.

 

“I might regret leaving,” Ahri whispers, “but I think I would regret it more if I stay. No. I know I would regret it more if I stay. I’m not renewing my contract.”

 

Evelynn squeezes, hugs Ahri so tight she can barely breathe before sliding her hands down to Ahri’s hips and spinning her so they are face to face.

 

“I’m so happy for you!” Evelynn says, voice bright and genuine.

 

“I’m happy too!” Ahri giggles before frowning again. “But, Evie, I’m also scared. I am so _so_ scared.”

 

“Ahri, you’re Pop Shine’s most talented new Kpop artist. You have five hit singles. You own every red carpet you walk on. You have absolutely nothing to fear.”

 

Ahri frowns, backing away from Evelynn’s touch.

 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Ahri scoffs.

 

“Ahri, I– “

 

“I didn’t earn anything! Those weren’t my lyrics, my choreography, my vision!” Ahri snaps, exhausted and defeated. “Those lyrics and dances were drilled into me by a label with no interest in my creativity, integrity, or artistry. I want my work to reflect who I am. I don’t want to be a puppet anymore!”

 

Evelynn reaches out again, taking Ahri’s hand into her own. Running a thumb over Ahri’s knuckles, Evelynn waits until Ahri is ready to finish.

 

“I just thought that maybe if I played by their rules for a bit, said and did what they wanted, they would eventually let me make my own art, my own vision,” Ahri recounts her past naiveite with a wistful smile. “But I’ve been doing this for so long now, I don’t even remember what my own vision was... _is_! I don’t know who I am as an artist; I don’t even know who I am as a person anymore! Evie, I was so stupid, wasn’t I?”

 

“Ahri, you could never be stupid.”

 

“You’re so brave, Evie. I’ve always admired that about you; you’ve never compromised your work, your vision.”

 

“I’ve also been through three labels in five years. Soon to be four, actually. Probably.”

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

“Never.”

 

“I thought so,” Ahri whispers with a sad little smile. The two girls lapse into a strained silence, only broken when Evelynn asks the question that she has been pondering for the whole evening now.

 

“Ahri, what’s your plan?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ahri admits.

 

“Are– are you quitting?” Evelynn presses, horrified. “Are you leaving?”

 

“No,” Ahri assures. “I... I think I need a break. To just leave this industry behind for now and find myself. Evie, I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

 

“Ridiculous,” Evelynn scoffs. “You know exactly who you are Ahri. You just need to stop being afraid of her, of _yourself_.”

 

Ahri frowns. Pulling her hand out of Evelynn’s own, Ahri turns away and takes stiff little steps back to her couch, settling into it. Ahri pulls her knees to her chest, resting her bare feet on the cool leather of the couch. Picking up the abandoned teacup, Ahri sips on Evelynn’s lukewarm leftover tea. Evelynn hasn’t followed Ahri; opting to lean against the window and study her old friend from a distance. Pushing Ahri any further will result in her temper flaring; Evelynn knows this from personal experience. Ahri tends to lash out of fear before making a hasty retreat; anger is Ahri’s favourite alternative to showing any flash of real vulnerability.

 

“What’s in the box?” Evelynn breaks the silence and offers a distraction.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Evelynn gestures to the package on the coffee table.

 

“Oh! This? I ordered it yesterday,” Ahri answers, placing her now empty teacup on the floor. Ahri unfolds herself; setting her feet on the hardwood and standing. She picks up the package and marches into the kitchen. Evelynn follows, turning on the lights as Ahri rifles through her drawers for a knife.

 

“I was drunk,” Ahri admits, slicing through the box’s packing tape with a paring knife. “Soju and online shopping are a dangerous combination. Ah! There it is!”

 

“Very true,” Evelynn agrees as she reaches into the now open box. Evelynn is puzzled as she pulls out a pair of straight pennington forceps in plastic packaging. Evelynn’s confusion is only deepened when she sees Ahri holding a series of needles in individual sterile packaging.

 

“It’s a home piercing kit,” Ahri says, smiling. “Remember in our training days how I wanted my ears pierced?”

 

“They said no,” Evelynn remembers.

 

“Something about it not working with my image, or my facial structure, or some other bullshit excuse,” Ahri recounts. “My manager said the same thing when I asked him after I signed on with my label. I ordered this out of just out of spite... I think.”

 

“You’d look cute, darling” Evelynn decides, running a finger along the outer edge of Ahri’s ear. Ahri’s ear flicks involuntarily at the ticklish sensation.

 

“Let’s do it then,” Ahri offers. “There’s a guide book in here. I trust you.”

 

“Seriously?” Evelynn challenges. “Wouldn’t you rather have a professional do it?”

 

“Evie, I’m asking you to pierce my ear, not my clit. There is no way you could possibly fuck this up.”

 

“Or so you say now.”

 

“I’m going to walk into tomorrow morning’s meeting with it,” Ahri fantasizes aloud. “With a big gaudy piercing. My manger is going to flip!”

 

“He’d faint.”

 

“He’d demand that I take it out immediately,” Ahri giggles. “But he won’t be my manager anymore after tomorrow anyways.”

 

“Because you quit.”

 

“Because I quit,” Ahri agrees, thumbing through the pages of the piercing manual and smiling excitedly when she finds the section that she is looking for. “Here Evie!”

 

“Earlobe piercing,” Evelynn reads the title aloud as she takes the book and skims it. “Darling, you don’t have earlobes. Ahri, your pinnae are completely cartilage. Ahri th– where did you go?”

 

“Bathroom! I’ll be right back!” Ahri’s bright voice rings out from down the hall.

 

“Well, at least she sounds happier,” Evelynn mutters, flipping through the chapter dedicated to ear piercing. “A fourteen gauge then, for cartilage.”

 

Evelynn pulls the bundle of sterile needles out of the box, shuffling them around and studying them.

 

“Nevermind,” Evelynn winces, comparing gauges. “A sixteen will do.”

 

“I’m ready,” Ahri announces, dancing back into the kitchen. There is a little shaved furless patch on her left ear on both sides of the pinna.

 

“Nothing on the right?” Evelynn asks, noticing that Ahri has failed to shave a corresponding patch on her right ear.  

 

“Not now. Maybe later.”

 

“Very well. Sit,” Evelynn orders as she pulls more supplies from the box.

 

Evelynn gathers up the forceps, the needle, an alcohol pad, a skin marker, a small hand mirror, and a circular barbell with adorable little heart shaped balls. While Evelynn sets up, Ahri makes herself comfortable on a bar stool.

 

“Ready,” Evelynn declares as she snaps on a pair of blue latex gloves. “Last chance to back out.”

 

“Do it.”

 

The girls are silent as Evelynn wipes both sides of Ahri’s shaved patch with a single use alcohol pad. Evelynn marks a spot with the skin marker before passing the small hand mirror to Ahri.

 

“That spot look good to you?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Grabbing the forceps, Evelynn lines the triangle eyelet with the mark on Ahri’s ear. Ahri winces a little as Evelynn clicks the forceps to a tight clamp on the sensitive tissue.

 

“Big breath in,” Evelynn directs, pulling the needle from its sterile plastic cocoon.

 

Ahri inhales through her teeth, suddenly nervous.

 

“And out,” Evelynn coos, pushing the needle through Ahri’s ear when she complies.

 

“Eep!” Ahri squeals, tensing and then wincing when she feels the needle pull through and out, leaving the jewelry behind.

 

“Did it hurt, darling?” Evelynn asks, busying herself with fastening the balls onto the barbell.

 

“Not really,” Ahri replies after a few moments. “It was more like an uncomfortable pressure. Pulling out hurt though; it’s a dull throb now.”

 

“Done,” Evelynn declares, snapping the gloves off.

 

Ahri lifts the hand mirror. A trickle of blood runs down her ear, but Ahri ignores it, focusing on the jewlery. The circular barbell is rose gold and shiny. It looks a little small compared to the rest of her ear, but Ahri supposes she can always change it after she heals. She wouldn’t want something too big and heavy pulling on a fresh piercing.

 

“What do you think?” Evelynn asks while she cleans up the mess.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Ahri assures. “You did such a good job. Thank you.”

 

“You are most welcome, my dear,” Evelynn accepts the praise graciously. “It’s getting late though. Ahri, get some sleep. It wouldn’t do to show up late and tired tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” Ahri agrees. “I will.”

 

“Whatever happens tomorrow, Ahri, just know that you can always come to me,” Evelynn whispers, her confident, outspoken persona slipping for just an instant. “I’m on your side no matter what.”

 

“Silly Evie,” Ahri giggles with a grin, continuing before Evelynn can anger. “I know that. I’ve always known that. Why do you think I called you here tonight? You’re the only friend I have in this industry. You’re the only friend I have period.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“It is, and you know it,” Ahri chuckles bitterly. “The only other people who try to be here for me, _with_ me, are only here so they can get something from me. Fame and money. I’m constantly surrounded by people, and I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been.”

 

Evelynn has nothing to say to that. Ahri is right; her meteoric rise to stardom has resulted in a frenzy. Corporations, competing labels, other artists, everyone wants a bit of Ahri. They all come at her, offering honeyed words, empty promises, deceitful contracts, and more than enough ambition to be dangerous. Ahri can trust no one. Evelynn cannot relate to these particular struggles; her reputation has the unexpected, but not unwelcome, benefit of being left well alone.

 

“Ahri–”

 

“But you, Evie?” Ahri continues, cutting Evelynn off. “You want me, just me. I’ve always been enough for you.”

 

Evelynn cannot speak around the rapidly growing lump in her throat. Opting for actions instead, Evelynn pulls Ahri off of her stool and into a tight hug.

 

“I love you, Evelynn” Ahri whispers, hugging Evelynn back. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Ahri,” Evelynn chokes out, nuzzling into Ahri’s neck.

 

Pulling her face out of the crook of Ahri’s neck, Evelynn presses a light kiss on both Ahri’s cheeks before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

 

“When you’re done your break, when you’re ready to come back...,” Evelynn pauses, gathering her thoughts before starting over. “Ahri, come find me. We’ll do this together, you and me. We’ll be unstoppable.”

 

“Do you mean that? How?” Ahri asks, confused.

 

“I’m on my way out of my current label and group anyways,” Evelynn admits. “I’ll just go solo until you come back to this, to me. I won’t work with anyone else.”

 

“You’d wait for me?”

 

“Only for you. So, don’t take too long, okay?” Evelynn jokes with a sob, eyes wet and glossy.

 

“I promise,” Ahri murmurs, punctuating each word with a soft kiss to Evelynn’s lips. “I’ll come find you. I will always come back to you. I promise.”

 

Evelynn pulls away before Ahri can see her begin to cry.

 

“It’s late. I should go. You need sleep,” Evelynn fusses, walking briskly to the door. Retrieving her purse, Evelynn quickly grabs her sunglasses and sticks them onto her face. The reflective glass hides her teary eyes.

 

“Goodnight, Evelynn,” Ahri sniffles. “Drive safe.”

 

“I always do,” Evelynn jokes, weakly.

 

Evelynn opens the door and steps out into the hallway, looking over her shoulder one last time at Ahri.

 

“I’d wish you luck, but you already have enough of that,” Evelynn sighs. “Be strong Ahri.”

 

“I’ll try,” Ahri promises.

 

“Goodbye, Ahri.”

 

Ahri watches Evelynn walk down the hall, her heels clicking on the gleaming tile. Ahri continues to watch even when Evelynn rounds the corner and disappears from her view. Ahri’s left ear throbs around her fresh piercing as she stares aimlessly down the empty hall.

 

“Goodbye, Evelynn.”


	2. Touch Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali and Evelynn spend a little time together.

“Are you sure you want to be here?” Akali asks. “It’s going to be pretty boring; I’m not going to be offended if you leave.”

 

“I want to watch,” Evelynn assures. “I’m curious.”

 

“It’s just a touch-up,” Akali points out, whipping off her shirt and bra before lying face down on the table. Her tattoo is beautiful, a dragon twisting along the expanse of her upper back and right arm.

 

“It looks as lovely as ever, darling,” Evelynn comments, settling herself into a chair by Akali’s head.

 

“The linework is fine,” Akali agrees, “but the colour is fading a little. I want it to pop again.”

 

The tattoo artist enters the room then. She is very professional and _discrete_ , highly recommended within the celebrity community. The artist busies herself gathering the sterile supplies and wiping Akali’s tattoo down with alcohol wipes. Ink is poured into disposable pots and the tattoo gun is prepped and loaded with a shader needle. Akali inhales deeply when she feels the artist’s hand on her back. Sure enough, the gun begins buzzing and the needles start penetrating Akali’s skin over and over again.

 

“Oh,” Akali gasps, startled before settling into it.

 

“Does that hurt?” Evelynn inquires, transfixed by the needles going in and out of her partner.

 

“I’m getting needles shoved into my skin rapid fire,” Akali scoffs. “It hurts.”

 

“If it hurts so much, why do you do it?”

 

“I never said that I didn’t like it,” Akali admits. “Why do you have so many piercings?”

 

“Point taken,” Evelynn concedes. “Why a dragon?”

 

“They look badass,” Akali reasons.

 

“Hmm. That is as good a reason as any.”

 

“You could get one too, Ev” Akali jokes. “Something big and bright and badass.”

 

“I’ll leave the ink to you,” Evelynn sighs, shaking her head fondly. “Wouldn’t want to steal your thunder.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

“However, you would look amazing with some new piercings,” Evelynn counter offers. “I could take you to my piercer after this.”

 

“Eep! No no no!” Akali refuses in no uncertain terms while Evelynn has herself a good chuckle.

 

The girls lapse into silence afterwards; the only noise in the room is buzzing of the tattoo gun.

 

“Darling,” Evelynn breaks the silence. “Who gave you that tattoo?”

 

“Some guy in the city where the dojo is. It was in a basement cause I was sixteen, and he was the only person who didn’t ask for ID.”

 

“That sounds supremely dangerous.”

 

“Yeah? I’m sure you were doing stupid shit at that age too,” Akali grunts, wincing as the needles press harder into her back.

 

“I was on my first label then,” Evelynn reminisces. “I could barely wipe my own ass without supervision, so I never had the chance to do stupid shit.”

 

“Oh, right. I forget you and Ahri were signed on super young. That must’ve sucked.”

 

“Mhmm,” Evelynn hums neutrally. “So, you’ve heard the horror stories of boot camp.”

 

“Was it as bad as the rumours say?” Akali ventures, careful.

 

“It is what it is,” Evelynn sighs wearily. “It was worse for Ahri though, with her fox ears and tail; at least my difference is invisible. I pass; she doesn’t. They did a lot of despicable things to her.”

 

Evelynn tenses, her jaw clenching with an old and familiar rage. Akali doesn’t say anything at all.

 

“Don’t ask her about it though,” Evelynn advises, remembering herself. “In fact, forget I even said anything at all. She can tell you if and when she feels ready to.”

 

“Okay,” Akali agrees, filing this conversation away to revisit later. “I’ll keep that in m– Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

 

Akali freezes, her whole body going tense, as the artist presses the tattoo gun right onto Akali’s spine.

 

“Breathe, Rogue,” Evelynn soothes, taking Akali’s hand into her own and letting her squeeze. “In and out.”

 

“I hate it when they do the spine,” Akali whimpers. “It burns!”

 

“It will be over soon, and your dragon will look better than ever.”

 

Akali relaxes when the needles glide off of her spine and back to the less sensitive planes of her back.

 

“See? The worst is over,” Evelynn reassures, voice candy sweet. She keeps a tight hold of Akali’s hand, however.

 

“I’m glad it was Ahri who found me,” Akali says out of nowhere.

 

“I’m glad too,” Evelynn agrees.

 

“When is the PopRox interview again?”

 

“Next week.”

 

“Ugh,” Akali groans. “I hate interviews.”

 

“You have made that abundantly clear,” Evelynn notes dryly. “Nevertheless, all four of us still need to sit down and go over what our responses will be.”

 

“Did they give Ahri the questions beforehand?”

 

“Not all of them.”

 

“Can I talk less?” Akali asks, nervous.

 

“Darling, it’s only going to get worse as we get bigger,” Evelynn sighs, rubbing soothing little circles with her thumb on Akali’s knuckles. “You’ll have to get accustomed to it.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Akali sighs.

 

“Ahri and I will help you and Kai’sa,” Evelynn promises. “We’ll guide you through this jungle. We’ll teach you.”

 

“You always do. Thank you,” Akali grins. “There’s no other people I’d rather do this with.”

 

Evelynn brings Akali’s hand up to her face and presses a kiss to the knuckles. The artist finishes with Akali’s touch up then, covering it with a bandage. Akali sits up slowly, wary of the initial vertigo. Evelynn helps Akali get her shirt back on, forgoing her bra which would only dig into the tender flesh. While Akali slowly stands herself up, Evelynn pays the artist, making sure to leave a generous tip.

 

Walking back to Evelynn’s Maserati, Akali’s stomach grumbles loudly.

 

“Hungry?” Evelynn teases.

 

“Starving,” Akali corrects.

 

“I’ll treat you to some Spicy Ramyun,” Evelynn offers, opening the doors to her car.

 

“Awesome!” Akali accepts with enthusiasm. She settles into Evelynn’s passenger seat leaning forward in a way that keeps her freshly tattooed back from touching the seat.

 

“Seatbelt?” Evelynn asks, checking Akali over.

 

“What am I? Five?” Akali grumbles. “Of course I have it on.”

 

“Just checking,” Evelynn chuckles, pulling out from the parking stall. “Just checking.”


	3. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and Akali go grocery shopping, and it's not a total disaster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai'sa, what were you thinking trusting these two get your groceries?
> 
> She's making Sichuan dry hot pot, btw.

“What did she say that she needed again?” Ahri grumbles, pulling at the hood of her sweater as it squishes her ears. The reflective aviators dig into Ahri’s nose bridge; when she reaches up to adjust them, Akali smacks her hand away.

 

“Riri!” Akali chides. “Eve spent forever tying those to your head!”

 

“They hurt,” Ahri whines.

 

“It’s not our fault your ears are on top of your head.”

 

“Kali!” Ahri hisses, looking around furiously.

 

“No one heard,” Akali assures, adjusting her own sunglasses. Akali’s signature hairstyle is absent; instead, her silky hair is down and straightened, hitting her mid-back.

 

Luckily for Ahri and Akali, the grocery store is not too busy. In her sneakers, sweats, and a hoodie, Ahri looks nothing like her pop persona. Strapped to her back, Ahri carries a custom-made backpack designed for the sole purpose of hiding her tail. Likewise, Akali also looks like a completely different person with her hair down.

 

“Can we get a cart?” Ahri asks. “I want one.”

 

“No, we can’t,” Akali answers, grabbing a basket. “We just need a basket; we aren’t getting much.”

 

“Fine. Let’s just grab what Kai needs and get out,” Ahri groans, trying desperately to ignore her pinched ears and metal nosepiece digging into her flesh. “What’s first on the list?”

 

Akali shuffles the shopping basket to her left hand while she scrolls through her phone with her right.

 

“Thirteen spice powder.”

 

“To the spice aisle,” Ahri declares, spinning around and nearly hitting Akali with her large backpack.  

 

“Watch it!”

 

“Hurry up then!”

 

In the spice aisle, Ahri and Akali scan the shelves over and over again, failing to find the powder.

 

“Is this it?” Ahri asks, holding up a small yellow canister.

 

“Close, but that’s five-spice powder,” Akali says, reading the canister’s label.  

 

“Can’t she just add the other eight spices in separately to make thirteen?” Ahri huffs, putting the yellow canister back on the shelf.

 

“That’s not how cooking works,” Akali sighs, feeling her temples begin to throb with the realization that this little shopping trip is going to be more difficult than anticipated.

 

“Is this one it?” Ahri pulls a small box off of the shelf this time.

 

“Let me see,” Akali takes the box and reads it. “Yes, it is, but it’s the wrong brand.”

 

“What do you mean it’s the wrong brand?!” Ahri asks, annoyed. She takes the box back and turns it over and over in her hands.

 

“You know how picky Kai is about her spices,” Akali reminds. “The packaging on her preferred brand’s box has an old man with a moustache on it.”

 

“This one has a flower!” Ahri argues. “That’s totally better than some old guy with facial hair.”

 

“Put the box back please,” Akali asks Ahri with patience. “If you bring that home, Kai isn’t even going to let us through the front door.”

 

“Why can’t we just order groceries online again?” Ahri whines, setting the box back on the shelf.

 

“Because we need as few people as possible to know where we live,” Akali reminds. “Remember last month’s stalker scare?”

 

Ahri shudders, nodding.

 

“Ah, here it is!” Akali drops a box of the correct brand of spice into the shopping basket.

 

“What’s next?” Ahri asks, reading the shopping list over Akali’s shoulder as she pulls it up on her phone.

 

“Red Thai chili peppers.”

 

“Produce section!”

 

“Ahri! Slow down! Wait for me!”

 

In the produce section, Akali realizes that she has lost Ahri.

 

“Damn fox needs a leash,” Akali mutters, walking briskly in between walls of fruits and vegetables. “Well, she has one, but that’s hardly appropriate for public use.”

 

“Kali, I found the peppers!”

 

“For fu– don’t sneak up on me like that!” Akali gasps, whirling around and coming face to face with Ahri.

 

“Peppers,” Ahri repeats, handing two vegetables to Akali.

 

“Thank you, Riri,” Akali says, taking the peppers. “But, these are the wrong peppers. These are Bell peppers; we need chili peppers.”

 

“They’re both peppers,” Ahri reasons. “Isn’t that good enough?”

 

“Bell peppers are sweet,” Akali teaches with infinite patience. “Chili peppers are spicy.”

 

“Oh,” Ahri realizes. “That makes sense; I forget that Kai’sa and you are culinary masochists.”

 

“Show me where you got these peppers, Ahri. We’ll put them back then I’ll show you what a chili pepper looks like.”

 

After the chili peppers are put in the cart, there is only meat left on the shopping list.

 

“I’ll get the seafood and short ribs,” Akali decides, delegating labour. “Can you get twelve chicken wings?”

 

“On it!” Ahri dashes off to the poultry section.

 

“She can’t possibly mess this up, right?” Akali mutters to herself while she picks up some nice big prawns and half a kilogram of boneless beef short ribs.

 

Akali soon finds out exactly how wrong she is.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Akali shouts, running towards Ahri when Akali sees Ahri stumbling towards her.

 

Ahri’s arms are loaded with whole chickens stacked on top of each other so high that they obscure Ahri’s face.

 

“Why do you have a dozen whole chickens?!” Akali hisses, snatching a few birds.

 

“I have six chickens, thank you very much,” Ahri corrects.

 

“Yes, I can see that,” Akali confirms the poultry count. “ _Why_?”

 

“Well, each chicken has two wings, and we need twelve wings,” Ahri reasons. “So, six times two is twelve; therefore, we need six chickens.”

 

“Riri, we are going to put the chickens back, and I am going to show you what we need like I should have in the first place.”

 

“But–”

 

Akali ignores Ahri’s protests, herding her back to the poultry section and returning the six whole chickens. Akali then shows Ahri a small package of twelve chicken wings.

 

“ _This_  is what we need,” Akali shakes the package a little for emphasis before dropping it into the basket.

 

“It’s just the wings,” Ahri realizes, surprised. “What do they do with the rest of the chicken?”

 

“I’m a rapper, not a butcher. I don’t know! Sell it? Eat it?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“That’s everything! Let’s go before someone recognizes us,” Akali suggests, grabbing Ahri’s hand and heading to check out. Ahri is silent at the self-checkout as Akali scans and pays for everything with KDA’s credit card. Ahri remains quiet as she follows Akali to the KDA incognito car, a Subaru Forester.

 

“Woohoo!” Akali cheers as she settles into the passenger seat. “No one recognized us.”

 

“Mhmm,” Ahri nods, pulling out of the parking spot.

 

Ahri merges into traffic flawlessly, but she stays silent, body tense. 

 

“Ahri,” Akali ventures, noticing the tension in her friend’s shoulders as she drives, “are you okay?”

 

“Fine,” Ahri replies shortly, and Akali knows that she isn’t.

 

“Ahri, please. Talk to me. Did I do something? Did I say something?”

 

“No,” Ahri sighs. “You’re perfect. I’m the problem.”

 

“You’re never a problem,” Akali argues, resting a hand on Ahri’s thigh comfortingly. “I don’t ever want you thinking about yourself like that. Now level with me. What’s wrong?”

 

“I just wish I knew how to be normal,” Ahri laments. “That grocery trip was a disaster.”

 

“Those were honest mistakes, Ahri,” Akali points out. “So what you aren’t great with domestic stuff? You’re an amazing singer, manager, and person.”

 

“Kai’sa, Evelynn, and you make it look so easy,” Ahri sighs. “I was scouted and signed onto my first label when I was twelve; from there I was sent into training. I've never had to cook or clean or any of that stuff.”

 

“That’s young.”

 

“Everything I learned about love–  _about myself_ – I learned from Evelynn,” Ahri recounts fondly; looking back at Akali, Ahri smiles softly. “Well, maybe not everything. Kai’sa and you teach me new things every day. Thank you.”

 

“Thank  _you_ ,” Akali says, “for letting me.”

 

“I just wish I had a normal childhood,” Ahri admits. “I wish I had parents to teach me simple stuff like grocery shopping.”

 

“It’s not too late,” Akali points out, happy. “We’ll go again, and you can get a cart and push it.”

 

“Okay,” Ahri accepts with a smile. “Okay.” 


	4. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring in the new year with food

“Garlic, ginger, onions, and just a bit of chilli pepper,” Kai’sa sings the recipe from memory, hands working quickly over the cutting board.

“Is the fish done?” Evelynn asks, peering over Kai’sa’s shoulder. “How long does it take to steam again?”

“Chill, it’s been, like, five minutes,” Akali says, setting the table. “Ahri, can you get the glasses please?”

“Which ones?” Ahri shuffles around the glassware cabinet.

“The fancy ones.”

Kai’sa smiles, dumping her freshly chopped seasonings into a mixture of sesame oil and soy sauce and stir frying it over the stove. The aroma is instant and rich. Kai’sa loves it, loves listening to the sounds of everyone’s banter, the delightful smells of home cooking. Kai’sa knows that the kitchen isn’t the stomach of the home, it’s the heart of it, and she is proud to feed her family.

“ _This is what a home should feel like_ ,” Kai’sa thinks happily to herself.

“The fish is done,” Akali says, pulling Kai’sa from her musings. “I’ll get it. Fish for fish every year!”

“Thank you!” Kai’sa presses a kiss to Akali’s cheek as she retrieves the fish from the steamer, rushing it to the table before it can burn her fingers. Kai’sa pours the seasoned sauce over the fish, pleased with how it has turned out.

“The dumplings should be done too; they're wealth, right?” Evelynn asks, stirring the dumplings as they boil. “Ahri, my love, get me a serving plate please.”

“Wealth,” Kai’sa confirms. “Make sure to eat lots of them!”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that,” Ahri says, helping Evelynn fish out the last of the dumplings onto the plate before setting it down on the table. “I plan on eating plenty.”

“Same,” Akali agrees.

“The noodles are done too,” Kai’sa gives the noodles a quick stir to confirm.

“Longevity and happiness,” Ahri recounts.

“Akali, won’t you please serve everyone the noodles?” Kai’sa asks. “Make sure everyone gets a few shrimps as well!”

“On it!”

“Oh, it all looks so good!” Ahri squeals, salivating. She takes out her phone and snaps a few photos for her Instagram as Akali sets down two bowls of noodles.

“Well of course it does,” Eve agrees, “our Bokkie is a superb cook.” Eve kisses Kai’sa then, long and deep before turning off the stove and ushering Kai'sa to the table.

Ahri helps Akali with the last bowls of noodles; Akali seats herself while Ahri grabs some wine from the fridge.

“Not so much!” Akali protests when Ahri pours wine for her.

“It’s new year, darling,” Evelynn coos, accepting as much wine as Ahri can pour. “You can have as much as you want.”

“Happy new year!” Kai’sa laughs, picking up her now full glass. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Everyone echoes back, the clinking of glasses filling the room.

“May the new year bring us health,” Ahri offers, taking a drink.

“May the new year bring us happiness,” Akali says around a sip of wine.

“May the new year bring us success,” Evelynn adds, grinning.

Kai’sa takes a sip of her wine, savouring it and thinking for a bit.

“May the new year bring us love.”

“Always,” Evelynn agrees, eyes soft and warm as they settle on Kai'sa.

“We eat!” Akali can no longer resist, picking up her chopsticks and digging in. Akali slurps her noodles with gusto, happy as can be.

“This fish is delicious,” Ahri moans around a mouthful.

Evelynn pops a dumpling in her mouth, smiling.

“Delicious.”

Kai’sa sips on her wine idly, looking at her girls. Evelynn and Akali engage in a brief skirmish with their chopsticks over a particularly juicy looking dumpling. Both are equal parts shocked and angry when Ahri swoops in and snatches it. Kai’sa takes it all in with a smile, basking in the warmth and love she feels for them all.

“Oh! The tangyuan should be started now!” Kai’sa realizes and jumps up.

“Later,” Evelynn says, grabbing Kai’sa’s hand and tugging her back down into her chair. “You’ve barely eaten anything.”

“Here,” Ahri grabs a dumpling with her chopsticks and holds it out to Kai’sa.

“Thank you,” Kai’sa allows Ahri to feed her, taking the dumping.

“I can get the tangyuan,” Akali offers, standing. “I’m all done, fast eater.”

“Thank you. I’ve already gotten everything ready,” Kai’sa calls after Akali as she walks away from the table. “The tangyuan are in the basement freezer.”

“Sesame filled?” Ahri asks.

“Some sesame, some red bean,” Kai’sa says in between slurps of noodles.

“I’m stuffed,” Eve declares, setting down her chopsticks. “I’ll get the sweet broth boiling for the tangyuan.”

“It’s already in the pot! I prepped it yesterday!” Kai’sa says around a mouthful of fish courtesy of Ahri. “Ahri! Please! I can feed myself!”

“Prove it!” Ahri laughs, feeding Kai’sa another dumpling. “Eat more!”

Akali comes back with the tangyuan, and Kai’sa and Ahri finish eating. Evelynn gets the sweet broth to a simmer, and Akali adds in the tangyuan.

“Family,” Kai’sa says, watching Ahri dump the sweet little stuffed dough balls into the pot, “and togetherness.”

“Can I eat them now?” Ahri asks, eager.

“No, little piggie,” Evelynn chuckles fondly, reaching a hand out and scratching Ahri behind the ears. “They’re still frozen inside.”

“You have to wait until they float,” Akali says, opening the cabinets and retrieving four small bowls. “Right, Kai’sa?”

“Right,” Kai’sa begins to clear away some of the dishes from the table, putting them into the dishwasher.

“They’re floating!” Ahri yips after a while, reaching for a spoon. “Gimme!”

“Bad!” Akali grabs the spoon and smacks Ahri’s wrist with it. “Wait patiently like a good little fox.”

Ahri huffs but does what she is told, sitting back at the table with a pout and her arms crossed. Ahri’s ears and tail droop, and Kai’sa has to giggle at how cute she looks.

“Good girl,” Evelynn coos, helping Akali serve the dessert. Evelynn gives Kai’sa a bowl and spoon as she walks back to the table.

“Here,” Kai’sa offers the bowl to Ahri; her ears perk up immediately.

“Thank you!” Ahri wants to dig in immediately but restrains herself until everyone is seated and served.

“Be careful,” Kai’sa blows a little on her first spoonful. “They’re still h–”

“Ouch!” Ahri yelps, dropping her spoon back into her bowl.

“–hot. Well then. Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” Ahri grumbles, blowing on her dessert this time before biting into it. “Mhmmmm it’s good!”

“It’s excellent,” Evelynn agrees.

Akali is too busy chewing to talk; she gives a thumbs up sign instead.

Biting into her own tangyuan, Kai'sa hums when the filling seeps out and sweetness fills her mouth. The dessert is warm and soothing as Kai'sa drinks in the sweet broth. It settles in her stomach, and the warmth radiates out. Kai'sa feels so settled and happy in this moment that she could just burst with it.

“I love you all,” Kai’sa says, smiling so wide it almost hurts. “To another year together.”

“To another year,” Ahri, Akali, and Evelynn echo, and Kai’sa’s heart has never felt fuller.

“To another year and many more after that.”


End file.
